Interval
by IronKrone
Summary: Several months after the ARK incident, Knuckles reflects back on the last 15 minutes till the end of the world. Post-SA2. One-sided Knuxadow.


Title: Interval

Author: IronKrone

Pairing: One-sided Knuckles/Shadow.

Rating: K+

Warnings: None. Unless you count spoilers for SA2 but most of you already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.

Summary: Several months after the ARK incident, Knuckles reflects back on the last 15 minutes till the end of the world.

Author's Notes: This is my attempt at explaining the rather abrupt character change they made Knuckles go through. As a Knuckles fan, I find it more than a little irritating that they never bothered to elaborated on how our Guardian seemingly stop caring about Angel Island and the Master Emerald. This fic is somewhat based on a private rp (with tweaks here and there to keep it close to canon), hence the overall Knuxadow tone. It takes place after Sonic Adventure 2 and before Sonic Heroes. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Interval_**

* * *

It's strange how some things work.

Most people wouldn't understand how your view on the world as a whole can change on in a matter of few minutes.

All right, maybe I'm exaggerating things a little here. But it's not wrong that the whole event occurred in only few minutes. I find myself reflecting back on that handful of minutes for hours and days even after all these weeks and months have passed.

It doesn't mean much.

I already spend most of my time meditating; there isn't much to do when you're sitting in front of the Master Emerald, looking out to endless line of clouds stretching across the horizon.

No, no, it doesn't mean anything that the thoughts that occupy me during those meditation hours are what happened on the space colony ARK several months ago.

Not at all.

But I still can't deny that it somehow changed me.

* * *

I first met him face to face 15 minutes before the end of the world.

"_Leave this one to me."_

_A black hedgehog, his quills tipped with matching scarlet as his eyes, step passed Sonic and me toward the giant lizard that was letting out an ear-splitting roar._

I've heard of him, of course.

Only several hours before the entire fiasco, Amy told me what she could to fill in the holes about the whole mess, how a black hedgehog named "Shadow" appeared and caused all this trouble for Sonic.

But that was the first time I actually laid my eyes on him.

"_Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic demanded, but made no move to stop him as Shadow stopped a good several paces from us._

_The darker hedgehog turned toward us and briefly explained, "I'll take care of this while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!" And with that, he dashed off with incredible speed and started attacking the Biolizard._

He moved with grace I have never seen. Each movement was smooth, red eyes sharp and focused on the target as his muscles stretched and pulled as he raced around with incredible speed.

I was captured, standing there in awe, unable to tear my gaze from him...

And of course Sonic broke the trance with his loud, obnoxious voice and urged me on, that dense bastard.

But still, it didn't stop me from stealing another glimpse of him as I made my way to the Emerald shrine.

* * *

Everything was rushed; we were running out of time.

But in the hindsight, even if we did have enough time, neither of us would have really started a conversation anyways.

"_Sonic!" I called out the blue hedgehog's name and he nodded, turning to face Shadow. They gazed at each other silently, unspoken understanding passing between them._

I envied Sonic then.

I would never be able to understand him like that. I wasn't even granted the chance.

_They raised their hands together as the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded them, spinning faster and faster to the point of nausea._

_With a flash of light, the transformation occurred. Both hedgehogs were now glowing gold, radiating power and determination._

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. I should have known that the Ultimate Lifeform would be able to go super but I couldn't think, blinded by his presence.

_And as soon as the transformation has taken place, they were gone in another flash of light, leaving me alone in the empty chamber._

That was the last time I saw him.

* * *

_The metallic door slid open, revealing a blue hedgehog with uncharacteristically solemn expression._

_At our questioning gazes, he slowly shook his head._

_My heart sank._

We didn't even speak a single word to each other directly. We hardly made any direct eye contact.

I doubt that he even knew my name.

And now he's gone.

* * *

I always thought it was my duty to protect the Master Emerald and the Floating Island...

And it still is.

But I've realized that I can't keep myself to the Island when the world needs me. It's also my duty to protect this planet, like you did in the end.

So thank you, Shadow... and goodbye...


End file.
